


Who Needs a Third Anyway?

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform, description of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Sammy to a strip club after a successful hunt and shares a fantasy, but they both decide to leave the fantasy at the club.<br/>Was a drabble in my Supernatural Drabbles, but added on a part two due to requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs a Third Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



Sam and Dean had just finished a simple salt and burn on a golf course of a small vacation community.  They were both tired, sweaty and ready to collapse in their hotel room when Dean swerved Baby onto a side street and Sam banged his head on the window, having been unprepared for the turn.

“Dammit, Dean, what the hell?” Sam whined, rubbing the side of his head that had cracked against the window.

“Sorry Sammy, but there are no damn streetlights here and I can’t frigging see the street signs.”  
Dean said with a smile in his voice that made Sam scowl. Bastard always thought it was funny when Sam was non-seriously hurt.

“We aren’t anywhere near our hotel and there’s no...no, no, no, dammit Dean no means no!” Sam finished on a yell as Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the “Gold Club.” There was clearly only one thing it could be and Sam wasn’t in the mood; for so many reasons. Dean didn’t care and was up and out of the car before Sam could get the words out, smirking at his brother and dangling the keys off his fingers.

“C’mon Sammy, I’m even buying! I bet they have a great steak here!” Dean laughed over his shoulder as Sam grumbled and grudgingly unfolded himself from the car, slamming the door harder than necessary in his frustration.

Once they were seated and a scantily clad waitress had taken their dinner orders, Sam pressed himself back into the corner of the booth and tried not to let his eyes wander. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be joyfully committing each inch of bared flesh to memory. He kicked Sam underneath the table.

“Sammy, the point of a strip club is to watch and enjoy.  So open up your eyes and look at all the lovely ladies around you. C’mon, man. What are you in the mood for, huh? Blonde? Brunette? Redhead? We got a little bit of everything here.”  Dean wheedled and whined until Sam was forced to look up and gaze over the dancers on their stages.

Sam matched Dean beer for beer and shot for shot, both of them watching the stage and not talking as they consumed their mediocre at best dinners. Finally, Sam realized, he was drunk, practically swaying in his seat and far too excited about the entertainer on stage.  He was also too drunk to notice Dean moving over to his side of the table, more drinks in hand, until they were right next to each other, Sam in the corner and Dean next to him, their thighs and shoulders touching.

“Rinky-dink little town like this, bet we could take’er home, huh Sammy?” Dean slurred, his head turning sharply so that he could speak into Sam’s ear. Sam shivered as Dean’s breath ghosted across his face.

“What are you talking about?” Sam blinked slowly and asked back, shaking his head to try and clear the fog that always appeared when Dean was that close to him.  He could feel each spot they were touching like a brand; and he liked it.

“I’m hot, you’re hot for a sasquatch, I’d just be we could take ‘er home with us for the night. You ever had a threesome, college-boy?”  Dean asked, turning just a little bit more so that Sam could see his dilated eyes, green a mere outline for the huge pupil. Sam swallowed and tried not to think about having a threesome with his brother.

It wasn’t the first time he’d tried not to think about it.

“I went to college to learn and study, pervert.” Sam answered, pushing himself further back into the booth to try and lessen some of the body contact between him and Dean.  It didn't work and Dean leaned in closer, a leer on his handsome face.

“Prude, Sammy. Look at her. She’d look awful pretty between us, dont’cha think?” Dean turned his face back towards the dancer on the stage closest to them and Sam followed his gaze.

The current dancer was lovely, in a female and not his brother kind of way. Actually, Sam thought, if he tilted his head and squinted his eyes she looked vaguely familiar.  Dark hair; light blue eyes; tanned skin; toned but not muscular stomach, arms and thighs; pink, pouty lips.  Sam thought she would look beautiful no matter what, but Dean wasn’t ready to let his little fantasy go.

“Just think about it. First, she’d go down on her knees for us. Think she could fit both our cocks in that pretty little mouth?” Dean fantasized aloud and Sam couldn’t help but close his eyes and try to picture it.

That pretty girl with both their cocks in her wide open mouth, the heads pressed together as she tongued around them. Sam had, in fact, had a few threesomes while at Stanford. He remembered them fondly and very clearly, making his fantasy that much more real.

“Then, well Sammy, you know how good I am with my mouth. How much ladies love it.” Dean slurred, an obscene smirk on his handsome face.

Sam shifted, trying and failing not to think about that too. He could just see it, Dean’s head between her shapely thighs, her back arched as she pressed her dripping pussy into his face. Sam bit his lip hard to hold back a groan and tried to press down on his cock in his pants.

“Dean, s’time to go,man.” Sam whined, his arousal deepening as he opened his eyes and met Dean’s shining green ones.  His pupils were blown wide with his own arousal and his breathing was heavy.

“Nah, Sammy, we aren’t done with our drinks yet.” Dean smiled, shoving the fresh beer across the table at Sam.

Sam lifted the glass to his lips, never once losing eye contact with his brother. It was some kind of twisted game of chicken at this point, and Sam refused to back down, wherever it may take him.  He gulped half the fresh beer at once.

“Now, after I eat her out, she’d wanna take us both at once, don’t you think? You okay to share with me like that? Our dicks pressed together as she opens up and lets us split her open?”

Sam felt all the breath leave his body in a rush at the image and remembered sensations. His body was flushed, hot all over and his cock was so hard in his jeans that it was starting to hurt.

“Dean.” Sam whined, unsure of where he was going to go with that sentence. He was painfully turned on, hurting and horny and it was all Dean’s fault. And it was not the first time for that either.

“Sammy.” Dean husked, suddenly very close to Sam’s face. Sam felt his brother’s hand on the bulge in his pants and the barest brush of Dean’s lips against his own.

“Or should we go out to the car without her?” Dean asked as he squeezed the bulk of Sam’s cock.  

Sam shuddered, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came in his pants, harder than he had for a long time. Dean smiled at him, kissing the mole next to his nose and letting his breath waft over Sam’s face.

“Yeah, who needs her Sammy? You ready to go now? You got something to do for me outside, yeah?”

Sam nodded drowsily and smiled. Who needs a third, anyway?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wanna hear a secret, little brother?” Dean breathed hotly into Sam’s ear, his lips brushing along the shell of it and making Sam shudder and stumble out the door.

Sam gave an affirmative whine, meaning to convey hell yes, I want to hear a secret, I want to hear all of your secrets with nothing more than an “nnngh” from high in his throat as Dean mouthed at his adam’s apple.

“Ladies aren’t the only ones who love my mouth. I’ll bet I could suck your cock so good it’d ruin you for anyone else, ever.” Dean grunted and Sam felt himself fall backwards, slamming up against the car. Sam’s nonverbal yes made a second appearance in the charged air between them as Dean forced their eyes to meet.

“Can’t wait to feel your big cock in my throat, baby boy. Really, though, I want it in my ass. I have been wanting you to fuck me stupid for a long time now.” Dean punctuated his statement with a long lick up the side of Sam’s throat and a bite to the corner of his jaw.

Sam rolled his body against his brother’s, feeling the heat and the line of his brother’s cock in his jeans. All of these things he wanted. He wanted everything that Dean would give him, and probably more.

“Hotel?” Sam grunted out, his big hands fumbling for some purchase on Dean’s rolling hips. The alcohol and post-orgasmic bliss running through his veins made everything blurry, except for Dean. He could always see Dean loud and clear.

“Get me all spread out underneath you on some hotel bed? Put those big hands all over me, just like I’ve been thinkin’ about for so very long?You came already, right, creamed your jeans for me, so you’re gonna last such a long time. You ready to pound my ass, Sammy?” Dean asked as he squeezed his hand into his front pocket to pull out the keys to the impala.

The drive back to the hotel is a total blur for Sam, flashes of dirty words and hints of skin and nothing more until they arrive at the door to their hotel room mostly clothed and decent enough for the dark of night. Sam finds himself shoved through the hotel room door before being spun and shoved again, falling onto the bed on his back with Dean looming over him.

“Get you ready for me baby boy.” Dean snarled as he started to attack Sam’s clothes, shoving Sam’s fumbling fingers out of the way each time he tried to help. When Dean managed to yank Sam’s jeans off, the scent of the come mashed in Sam’s boxers permeated the room.

“Oh fuck, baby. Look at that.” Dean grunted into the skin of Sam’s hip, his swollen lips mouthing down over the wet spot of Sam’s boxers, sucking the taste of come through them. Sam’s hips arched up as he mashed his head back into the mattress, unable to watch lest he lose it again and his chance to fuck Dean. At that sobering thought, Sam bucked Dean off him and flipped them both, pressing Dean’s front into the mattress as he eyed the perfect lines of his brother’s body.

“I think it’s time to get you ready for me.” Sam snarled as he shoved Dean’s shirt up his back to bunch under his arms so that he could mouth and lick along the line of Dean’s spine.

Sam worked his way down Dean’s curved back, pushing and holding him down all the while. He finally reached the divots at Dean’s waistline and flicked his tongue under the waist of his jeans, tasting the sweat pooled on the skin there. Sam wormed a hand underneath Dean, to pop the button on his jeans, before he hauled back onto his knees and yanked the pants down and off Dean and to the floor behind him.  He could hear Dean moaning into the pillow as he palmed the globes of his ass and contemplated his next move.

“Lube?” He questioned, softly trailing his fingers along the sensitive skin of Dean’s cheeks.

“Don’t need it. Fuckin..just look.” Dean grunted, tilting his hips up and back towards Sam. Sam pressed the cheeks apart and what he saw nearly stopped his heart.

A green plug, settled between the perfect cheeks of Dean’s ass. He could see Dean’s shiny pink rim stretched around the base holding it in place and the sight of it flooded Sam’s mouth with saliva.  He nudged at the base with one finger, rocking it gently to hear Dean moan and writhe at the sensation.

“Shit, you wore that all day, Dean?” Sam asked reverently, his dick hard and leaking in his swampy boxers as he bent down, pressing his lips to the base of the plug. His tongue flickered out, tasting the plastic and Dean’s sweat and the lube still clinging to Dean’s rim even after all the time he’d been wearing the plug. Sam nudged it again, this time with the tip of his nose, so close that he could hear the soft squelching sound over the louder rumble of Dean’s moans.

“Now Sammy, you gotta fuck me now Sammy.” Dean whined, pushing himself up off the bed, using his whole body to beg for it; and damn if it didn’t hit all of Sam’s buttons.

“Dean.” Sam breathed as he yanked his boxers off and threw them off the side of the bed. He spat into the palm of his right hand as his left squeezed the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm buzzing just under his skin. When he thought he wouldn’t come by slicking himself up, he switched hands, his left slowly going towards the plug in Dean’s ass.

“C’mon Sammy..nnngh.” Dean whined, his whole body rolling with movement as Sam rocked the plug from his ass, watching mesmerized as the rim stretched as he pulled the green silicone out, lube dribbling down after it.

“Fuck Dean. You think about me when you did this? When you slicked up your pretty ass hole and shoved this plug up inside you? Did you think you’d be following it with my cock?” Sam murmured, unable to stop the flow of filthy words from his mouth as he shuffled forwards on his knees to press the head of his cock into Dean’s gaping hole.

Sam pressed forward, feeling the muscles flex to accommodate his cock, until the head was all the way inside, being squeezed in the wet heat that was Dean’s ass. Sam couldn’t stop, pressing all the way forward until his hips were crushed up against Dean’s cheeks and Dean was rocking his hips, trying to get him to move. Sam reached down and took hold of Dean’s hips, squeezing hard to stop the movements.

“Gotta savor this, cause it’s gonna be over quick. You know what, big brother? I’m gonna come inside you, then I’m gonna plug you back up with your pretty green plug. M’gonna keep you all slick and opened so that I can wake you up like this in the morning, my fat cock in your sweet ass. What do you think about that?” Sam asked, flexing his hips the smallest bit, unable to stay totally still when every nerve in his body was screaming to pound Dean until they both came.

“Please baby boy.” Was the only reply from Dean and it was all Sam could take.  He pulled back until just the head of his long cock was inside Dean before thrusting back forward and then he was off, pounding Dean’s ass, jackhammering him and loving the punched out grunts coming from Dean’s throat.

“Can you jerk yourself off for me, Dean? Huh? I can’t let go of your hips. Gotta leave my mark everywhere. Next time, fuck, next time, I’m gonna take my time, gonna mark you up. Lips and teeth and tongue and come and fuck, gonna mark you as mine Dean.” Sam groaned, feeling his orgasm building in his balls and unable to stop of stave it off any longer.

He watched Dean’s bicep flex and relax as he jerked his own own, a mild wish that he could do that for him, but then Dean’s body began to squeeze around his cock.  Dean was coming around him and the rhythmic pulsing of his body pulled the oprgasm from Sam, and he forced himself as far inside that tight channel as he could go and came deep inside his brother.

Dean fell forward into the bed, his arms no longer able to keep him up.  Sam’s softening cock slipped out when Dean face planted and he watched as a small trickle of come followed after it.  He bent down, pressing Dean’s cheeks apart and licked up the small string of come, groaning at the taste.  His hand fumbled in the messy sheets for Dean’s plug, grunting with triumph when he found it.  Sam gently nudged it back inside his brother, keeping the rest of his come right where he wanted it, before he stretched out next to Dean and pulled the slightly smaller man into his arms.

“Should’a known you were a fuckin’ cuddler.” Dean mumbled into the pillow, but Sam could hear the smile in his sleepy, drunken voice.

“Shaddup jerk. You sleep in my arms or I keep you up all night.” Sam breathed into the back of Dean’s head, nuzzling at it as sleep overtook him.  A soft snore was his only response.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Lopsided_Whiskey_grin, who is either a really good influence or a really bad one, I'm still not quite sure. Either way, I think I kinda like it :D  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
